Senshi Cosmos
by Marronett
Summary: She was the strongest Senshi in all the galaxies and for centuries had held together the high council of soldiers. Who she was forgotten, her powers unmatched and her authority unquestioned. Until her one achilles heel's creation broke the cardinal sin of the council and dragged her into a past that had been erased.
1. The Galactic Order of Senshi

Author's Note:

This is a fic I had finished two months ago and felt deserved to see the light of day.  
I hope you enjoy it greatly.

I feel it explores a great time that doesn't really get a lot of fics devoted to it. (at least not back when I was reading them all the time I never saw any. There may be a few now I am missing out on!)

* * *

Roses. Its smell was as enveloping as the sun overtaking the moon, their flawless white petals shimmering in the soft sunlight that extended in gentle fingertips to the world below. Hands touched at her frame from all directions, as each interaction of flesh touching flesh stirred things within her heart, sending her through a whirlwind of joy and contentment. Silver wisps of air filled her view as laughter filled her voice building a world around her that she could not see yet she could feel, touch and smell.

_I will… always protect you…_ The words whispered upon the wind and the hands stopped and a shiver rushed past her fragile skin that rocked her to her core. Mist began to cloud her vision as she searched, searched for some truth to the uncertainty surrounding her. _Always…_

The cold slap of reality hit the middle of her chest like a thunderbolt. She rose suddenly, thick silver locks falling across her shoulders and bed as she tried to breathe. Roses…

"Senshi?" The alarmed voice crashed her world back into her mind and she forced down a swallow along with the dream. "Are you all right?" The language she spoke was foreign to her and it took her a moment to register what she was saying. She nodded gently putting a hand to her forehead, her long slender digits brushing away silver bangs that had out grown themselves once more. Her fingertips ran across the pointed symbol resting on her forehead and a calm came to her heart. They fell softly away from the star and her gray eyes turned to the worried ones of her senapi. "Perhaps I shall tell the council you should require more rest?" Cambari. That was the language she was speaking. A warm smile spread to her lips as she put her hands over the Senshi that sat upon her bed facing her.

"I am quite all right. Perhaps sleep once a month is too much for me," was her only response. She knew the senapi would disagree yet they lived on a different time. She did not require sleep but was something she took part in for a ritual experience only.

"Shall I prepare you for Council?" Her olive face was framed with dark black curls and her hands gently began to pull back the silk covers that were restricting her lady. The beautiful frame sat still in the middle of the lavish bed. She had only worked for the famed Senshi for a month now and had already wished to never leave her side like all of her aids have. Just touching her she felt power flow through her.

"I would like to think. Thank you," the angelic voice responded and the girl nodded with a broad smile as she pushed herself from the lavish comforter.

"Shall I get you anything Senshi?" Sailor Cambari asked and the lone figure smiled up at her.

"Roses," her mistress whispered and she nodded immediately, her frame walking with a determined step towards the door. Her hand reached for the golden knob and ceased as her mind suddenly registered what her Senshi had requested. She turned, the delicate folds of her robes hiding her body within them.

"Pardon me Senshi… what are roses?" Her shaky voice hit the air and the Senshi's head slowly turned to her, the same look of bewilderment crossing her features.

"I do not really know…" Her voice was whispered and held strain within its soft tones. "Disregard it," she smiled and Sailor Cambari nodded and smiled up at her idol.

"Yes ma'am. I shall tell Centaur that you are awake," she responded her curls bouncing around her face as she once again bowed to the Senshi. She nodded approvingly and Sailor Cambari quietly exited. The moment the marble door shut her from her mistress's presence she felt a loss. Her power was so strong and engulfing…She truly was the Senshi.

The Galactic Order of Senshi had been formed ten thousand years ago when the two star quadrants of David and Mkry joined forces through a shared passion for justice and peace throughout the galaxy. The Sailor Senshi of these galaxies set up a form of government run by Senshi in order to create a specific order or codes that each Senshi were to live by. Since the dawn of time when the Great God stretched forth His hand and created the heavens each planet was allowed a single guardian, in some instances two or three to protect their planet. As generations passed they worked alone defending their people from any evil that threatened it yet with great power came great temptation and as the years trickled on a few senshi used their powers for evil trespassing over the unwritten laws of warriors to uphold truth, justice and liberty. Many worlds fell to the dark powers and thousands perished as casualties due to this lack of ethics. It was when Druis fell, one of the brightest stars of the Mkry system that action needed to be taken. No world needed to suffer the fate that the Druidians suffered at the hand of their protector.  
And so it began. A list of codes and ethics were drawn up at a meeting of over twenty galactic soldiers called from across the galaxy. Of them the most famous, Sailor Shenu set up the galactic order which was a council consisting of three cabinet members or judges. These three judges would be specifically called and appointed by the Galactic Order upon specific ramifications: 1. The Senshi must be voted in by fellow warriors on a test of integrity, honor and truth. 2. The Senshi must not be the only senshi from their quadrant, thus leaving their post unmanned and unprotected. 3. The Senshi would be appointed for life or until twenty years before their passing age. 4. The Senshi must sacrifice her will and desires for the good of the Galactic Order and for the greater cause of peace to the entire galaxy.

After these three judges came the high council, which consisted of the most powerful senshi in the known universe. At the time only two resided in the sacred position and has since then never gone higher than that number. After the high council came the galactic senate of which one representative from each sectioned quadrant would represent. Thus represented the Senshi's known government: Judges, Council, Senate.

For ten thousand years the system worked as it had been created to. It was an order exclusively to the business of Senshi and their powers, it monitored all abuses and kept treaties throughout quadrants far and wide to uphold their universal truths of justice and peace. It made a point to only monitor abuses of power and to never intervene or comment on regular situations or evil that arose in other quadrants unless specifically called for. They were a Code of Ethics to make sure no more lives were uselessly lost... they were not a galactic police force.

The GOS or Galactic Order of Senshi positioned itself in the Laluna system eight million par secs from the center of the galaxy and four from Andromida. There it built a great temple devoted to the founding mothers of the GOS and there it continued it's business as an intergalactic space refuge for Senshi from all over the galaxy and an arena of judgment for all who dared defy the code of ethics each Senshi were to uphold.

For ten thousand years this system worked flawlessly under the carefully left plans of Sailor Shenu. After the death and betrayal of Sailor Galaxy the high council had been laying dormant until a prophesy and a covenant fulfilled itself and brought onto the high council the most powerful Senshi ever to grace the universe. Because of her power she had been killed and re-born as Sailor Cosmos, once a regular Senshi of the Milky Way, she came to be re-born directly into the Galactic Order due to a covenant she herself made a thousand years before.

Of that information all has been forgotten including Sailor Cosmos' true origins or her past life, only three remembered the promise her past self had made to the council and of the three two had passed on leaving one to die with the secret. For among the truth were lies and deception and a will that once finds the truth behind what they have known will once again search for what they had lost… to secure the Republic and the Galactic Order of Senshi the three judges of the Ternac Reign, Senshi Menta, Senshi Zar and Senshi Zue decided for the better good of the GOS to fully erase the memory of Sailor Cosmos forever. If they lost her now, their order would fall to ruins for she alone had restored the mystery and power that once radiated from the pores of the establishment.

She was the Galactic Order.


	2. Distress signal from the Milky Way

Ornate doors were opened before her and she stepped through with purpose. The amphitheatre was full and at her entrance silence passed along those gathered in the chambers.

"Senshi Cosmos," a deep female voice boomed and the Senshi made her way quietly to her position reserved for the Galactic Council. "Forgive us for disturbing you but I am afraid we have received a distress signal from the Gama Quadrant and your presence was needed," Judge Farnell began as a holographic universe flickered to life before those gathered. Quickly planets shot before them until a small clustered galaxy appeared. At its center was a bright yellow star and than nine planets extended out from it with numerous moons. "This is the Milky Way," Judge Farnell continued and Cosmos' grey eyes blinked taking in the galaxy. It was rather small. "Of the nine planets only one is left inhabitable. E-Arth," The third planet from the large yellow star enlarged and showed a beautiful planet of green and blue. "It actually houses nine Senshi Guardians on this one planet. Its main guardian considered the most powerful in its quadrant seems to have gone a bit off course."

A photo than appeared of a young woman with bright pink hair that cascaded down from two diamond shaped buns at the top of her head. She held a small staff and her bright red eyes shown with power.

"Her name is Senshi Moon," Judge Rachon picked up. "Her senshi have sent word to us that they are in need of council. Though they are a level 3 with so many Senshi on the planet I think it deserves immediate attention."  
"I shall go," a voice suddenly spoke up and the senate room fell silent.

"You Senshi?" Judge Farnell questioned surprised. Sailor Cosmos had not left the LaLuna in over a hundred years.

"I feel it is my time to pull my weight once more," she breathed bowing her head respectfully to them.

"If you feel so inclined…" Judge Rachon began when suddenly a voice cleared.

"Perhaps Senshi Caldara would be a better choice?" The aging voice of Senshi Zue caused the entire room to fall silent. Eyes turned quietly as the aged woman stepped forward. She had aged gracefully… for a woman of two thousand years old. She was the last of the Ternac Reign that had ruled two rotations before the current Judges.

"Senshi Zue. An honor to have you in our presence," Judge Farnell breathed with a bow of her head. "Yet, why would Senshi Caldara be a better choice than Senshi Cosmos?" She offered and Senshi Zue took in a deep breath, her dark violet eyes taking in the composed form of Sailor Cosmos. Not a flicker of recognition seemed to pass through the guardian's eyes and still Senshi Zue shook her head.

"Forgive my intrusion. It is just from my years experience that Senshi Caldara may be better received than Senshi Cosmos in such a small galaxy."

"Perhaps." Judge Rachon breathed and Senshi Cosmos nodded her head quietly.

"I deeply appreciate your input Senshi Zue," Judge Farnell began. "But I feel even though this galaxy is small it is vastly important… we should send our best to take care of it," Judge Farnell continued than pounded her gavel into the crystal table before her, its noise echoing across the room. "Senshi Cosmos please leave within the next cycle. I fear there is not a moment to waste," she breathed and Senshi Zue's eyes widened considerably. Senshi Cosmos bowed, her arm over her heart than she quietly retreated the room. Senshi Zue watched as the senate began to file out and panic started to take over her features. She rushed quietly to the Judges table.

"I fear you are making a grave mistake," she hissed at them and the two judges blinked and took in the former judge with surprise. "What if she is killed?"

"Senshi Zue... that is a valid concern but our entire structure is not built upon one Senshi. We wish her Godspeed and protection," she whispered and Senshi Zue almost choked.

"Live without our strongest and most powerful warrior?" She whispered and Judge Rachon smiled at her.

"We are peacekeepers… not war machines," she breathed and Senshi Zue watched the two file out and she nearly choked. Sadly, their ignorance of the vast situation before them was clouding their decisions… but how were they to know? How could they not see Senshi Cosmos vast importance? She sucked in a steadying breath and felt her heart beat a bit faster in her breast.


	3. Contact

Earth:

He sat quietly in his study, his ocean eyes glancing out the open doors to the lush green land below. A breeze was blowing softly carrying the smell of honeysuckle and roses. He sucked in a deep breath of it as his eyes drifted peacefully away from his book to embrace the land he so dearly loved.

"Her highness Crown Princess Serenity," a voice suddenly announced and deep cerulean eyes lifted curiously to spy the young woman as she entered.

"Father," she started with a small smile and King Endymion glanced back at his book as a smirk fell across his lips.

"What have you done sweet daughter?" He questioned easily and Usa cursed herself. Her father knew her more than she probably ever would.  
"I am afraid I am only about to confess it because Lunar was going to beat me too it," she hissed, her fingers playing with one of her pink pig tales and Endymion's head rose curiously as he spied his daughter. Her appearance brought a joy to his heart. How grown up she was… what a grand leader she was… so much like her mother.

"Lunar tell on you?" He questioned when suddenly his study doors were thrown open again a bit violently and he watched with surprise as the ever graceful form of Lunar stormed into their presence, her violet eyes locked on the future Queen of Earth.

"You," the woman hissed at her and Usa looked guiltily up to the sky. Endymion's eyebrow rose surprised at Lunar's aggressive tone. "How could you!" She snapped at her and immediately the King was on his feet.

"Darling, what on Earth did you do?" He inquired, suddenly alarmed and Usa let out a breath in defeat.

"I may have contacted the Galactic Order of Senshi and told them I was going rouge," she snapped quickly, placing a hand to her stomach to settle the contents as the consequences of her actions still made her queasy… even though she was full aware they would happen which is why she had done them. All of the air seemed to suck out of Endymion's lungs. He stumbled back and fell into his chair once more as more feet suddenly entered into his study.

"Sire. I am afraid we are being hailed," his head General breathed into the air and Endymion looked at Kunzite with a bit of fear. Quickly he pushed himself back up to his feet and took a step closer to his daughter.

"How could you do this to me?" He hissed at her and Usa's head fell as guilt spread across her features.

"Would you not believe I did it for you in some small way?" She breathed and he turned away from her and stalked out of the room. Quickly she followed, Lunar on her heels. "Father wait!" She cried after him and Endymion spun on her, his only daughter… all that was left of his love Serenity. He had been raising her on his own these last thousand years and it was the first time in his existence he had ever been ashamed of her.

"You have messed with something she forbid us to ever do!" He yelled at her. "Get me the Council," he snapped to Lunar and the woman quickly retreated. "She is dead Usa… dead… and you may have brought death upon your own shoulders for your lies," he growled and turned from her. Her father's disapproval hit her like a comet and she felt her legs buckle under the strain. She slumped helplessly to the ground under her father's disapproval, her eyes falling to the crystal floor and than to her puddled gown. It was so much like her mothers'… she was so much like her mother. She knew he couldn't understand why she had done this… wouldn't until she explained but… she sucked in a shattering breath as she ruby eyes lifted to see her father vanish around a corner. She had to do this… laws be damned.

* * *

The screen flicked on before him and immediately he lost his breath, his eyes painfully averting from the image on the screen.

Grey eyes took him in curiously and she smiled softly with a reverent bow of her head. Two heart shaped odango filled his vision as he dared to look back up. Her hair was white and it flowed around her, not just in two "odango" but down her back and framing her flawless face.

"King Endymion of Earth. Forgive my intrusion. My name is Senshi Cosmos," she breathed, her voice like a melody to his tired ears and Endymion gulped slightly.

"Senshi Cosmos," he whispered with a bow of his head.

"I am requesting permission to enter into your galaxy. The Galactic Order has sent me to check upon a senshi under your rule: Senshi Moon?" She questioned and Endymion nodded slowly, the perfect lines of the woman before him starting to hurt his heart.

"Yes. She is my daughter," he breathed quietly and Senshi Cosmos eyes brightened a bit.

"Is she all right King Endymion?" She questioned softly and Endymion sucked in a deep breath, his eyes falling away from the beauty before him.

"She will not be once I am through with her," he hissed and Senshi Cosmos tilted her head curiously towards him, a small smile curving on her lips. "I must beg your forgiveness… my daughter is well and like her mother…" He stilled and took a moment to regain himself. "She is all mischief yet perfectly safe," he breathed, his eyes finally lifting to stare once more into the penetrating gray before him. It was like she was seeing right through him…

"Hm. I think I understand," she whispered. "May I still come your majesty?" She asked softly and Endymion let out a breath.

"I would rather you not," he replied honestly and her lips curled upwards sweetly.

"Would you forgive me if I came anyway?" She questioned and he couldn't stop his tiers from curling up in a half smile.

"I imagine I would have to," he breathed and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I look forward to speaking with you in person King Endymion," she bowed and than the transmission was lost. Endymion felt his legs go weak and he collapsed before the screen. His wife… his love…

"Endy…" A voice said from the doorway and his agonized eyes looked to spy bright blue. "Why were you talking to Senshi Cosmos?" She questioned a bit hysterically and he let out a dry sob. Minet rushed into the room quickly and pulled her cousin off of the floor. "Did she say she was coming here?!" Her panicked voice filled the communications room and Endymion felt his heart shatter.


	4. Death Threats

"Dead," her voice echoed in the vast marble room and Senshi Moon stood her ground. It had been centuries since she herself had been a senshi and as she looked at the woman who had succeeded her she felt pride and now complete anger.

"I do not regret my actions," Senshi Moon breathed sturdily before them and Reilie glanced at her sisters and then the five senshi that stood behind Senshi Moon, the once Amazon Quartet and Sailor Saturn. The latter senshi had chosen to never leave her dear friend's side and was the last of the remaining active Outer Senshi beside Pluto.

"Did any of you know about this?" Reilie questioned them and they all shook their head quietly.

"Usa…" A voice began, her bright blue hair cascading down to her shoulders. She approached the woman and let out a breath. "Sweetheart I know why you did this… but she isn't there. Only her power and her body remain," she tried and Senshi Moon stared straight ahead.

"I refuse to accept that," she hissed and Amille took her hand softly.

"Usa… the woman that is coming is not your mother. She does not know you. She does not know us," she whispered, her eyes pricking with tears and Senshi Moon pulled her hand from her aunt's.

"A mother does not forget her daughter!" She screamed at her and Amille closed her eyes painfully. "She was taken from us!"

"She did her duty," Endymion whispered quietly and Senshi Moon shook her head.

"I am her duty!" She bellowed and she watched as a small tear slid down her father's cheek. "She sacrificed herself for me…" She breathed, her eyes watering and Endymion closed his eyes sadly. "She is a prisoner to them."

"She is the most powerful Senshi in the Universe Chibi… she took her rightful place. We were thankful we had her as long as we did!" Minet breathed before her godchild and Senshi Moon shook her head. "They wanted to take her before she even had the chance to marry your father… but she made this deal that if they would just give her more time with us…" Minet stopped and turned away from her niece, unable to explain again why her mother had to leave them.

"A woman should not have to give up her life just because she is powerful," Senshi Moon began. "Where does it end? Where does this Order get the right? Will I take her place? Will I rob my family of me when the time comes?"

"That is why she did this!" Reilie suddenly yelled and Senshi Moon shook. She couldn't even remember the last time she had heard Reilie yell and the voice that vibrated around the room sounded broken. "She sacrificed herself for you… so that you would not have to choose between upholding the universe and your family." Reilie sucked in a deep breath and looked at her niece with sadness. "What if she remembers… what if there is some small chance… now she will know what she has lost and have to go back and suffer the rest of eternity without us!"

Tears slowly trickled down Senshi Moon's cheeks, that possibility having crossed her mind several times.

"We deserve to have her forever," she snapped at them. "You act like I did this impulsively… don't you think I've thought of every scenario?" Senshi Moon whispered pleadingly and Endymion shook his head.

"What about the scenario when your father and your beloved aunts die of broken hearts? Did you think about that one?" Endymion whispered and Senshi Moon looked at him sadly.

"I do not regret my actions," she repeated and Endymion stood.

"You might," he breathed as he turned and walked out of the room.

"I understand how hard this has been for you Usa… I know how much you loved her and how deeply she loved you," Amille's voice was gently beside her and a few stray tears trickled down Senshi Moon's cheeks. "But we lost her too. She was our everything… and I do not want to be the one to have to kill the most powerful Senshi in the world just to prevent her a broken heart," Amille took in a shallow breath, knowing the consequences of that action. "But I will if your actions lead to that."

Senshi Moon turned to look at her horrified and Amille turned from her to elegantly make her way from the room.

"We have lived a long time Usa… so long," Reilie whispered suddenly and Saturn gently intertwined her fingers with the priestess fingers. "In all that time I have seen you do many things that have horrified me," she let out a small sigh than looked at the girl lovingly. "But how could I expect any different from you? You are your mother's child… and even though this is a terrible idea, it would have been something she would have done as well."

"Yes, and just like we would have done to her we will kick you ass for it later," Minet suddenly spat and Reilie nodded firmly.

"Indeed. Double Dead," she hissed and Senshi Moon let out a depressing sigh and looked up at the ceiling. They were taking it a bit better than she hoped… that was a positive sign. "Don't go to sleep later," Reilie threatened and Senshi Moon's head snapped back to star into her aunt's penetrating gaze. Crap.

* * *

I felt this needed it's own chapter before we jumped into Senshi Cosmos arrival.  
I added more to this upon a reviewers interest in how Ami would take the news... I thought she took it pretty well... you know death threat aside and all...

Hope you enjoyed and remember...

Reviews are the food that feed a Frequent Updater. ;)

All love!

Marronett


	5. Meeting the Unstable

Authors Note:  
Forgive me for taking so long... I've been wanting to add more to this story but... I don't think I can make it longer.  
I'm use to like 200 page stories but this one should be under 30 because sometimes... to express a story you don't need a million pages.

Enjoy!

* * *

Artemis gently brushed off his King's shoulder and made sure he looked his best.

"It does not matter Artie," Endymion mumbled to him and the old advisor shook his head.

"It does my King," he breathed as he turned and watched the transport before them dock. Steam rose from its nuts and bolts as it's door slowly opened. Heels. Higher than he had ever seen her wear enveloped her feet and led to long slender legs barely covered by a shimmering white silk skirt. He couldn't stop himself from studying every inch of her and he sucked in a deep breath as his gaze traveled up her slim perfect neck to the glowing face before him. Granted he should have been use to the Senshi uniform by now but this one was different… it was solid white save for a small patch in the front that displayed eight separate color ribbons. Gold wrapped around her shoulders as a cloak rested on top of that, it's billowing fabric dragging on the floor behind her. She held a long slender staff in her right hand that had a small glowing globe at the top of it. She looked young, ageless.

"King Endymion," she greeted stepping before him, her hands clasped before her reverently. Her voice was exactly the same and it sent tingles up his spine. "Forgive me for imposing… I am afraid I do not get out much and would not relinquish this opportunity," she confessed with a small grin and he couldn't stop the small curve of his lips upwards.

"I imagine they keep the most powerful being in the universe under tight lock and key," he whispered and she smiled lifting her head to him.

"Surprisingly," she mumbled thoughtfully and he motioned out of the room into his palace.

"So, you impose upon this poor Earthling in order to feel a bit of freedom?" He questioned and she had the decency to blush a little bit.

"It seems I have. Perhaps that is why the senate keeps such a close guard on me… I am apparently reckless," she responded amused at herself and he grinned a bit. "May I meet your daughter King Endymion?" She asked softly and Endymion motioned forward.

"It seems she would like nothing more," he whispered and Senshi Cosmos looked at him curiously. This world was strange. It sparked with electricity and she felt her heart rate accelerate. The crystal walls seemed to shimmer and she felt a sudden comfort in them.

"Do you have historical documents?" She suddenly inquired and Endymion raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you an avid reader Senshi Cosmos?" He questioned and she interlaced her fingers behind herself as she turned to face him.

"Those who dwell alone usually are King," she responded easily and he looked at her a bit sadly, his daughter's words bouncing around his head.

"You are welcome to read them but they may not make much sense," he offered and she looked at him curiously. "They tell of a man who fell in love with the same woman over and over only to keep losing her," he informed as they stepped before two giant doors. "Inside is my council made up of the previous Senshi and than my daughter with her Senshi," he said motioning towards the door and it opened before her.

"Are you leaving King Endymion?" She asked quietly taking a step towards him and Endymion let out a breath, her proximity causing his heart to sped up a bit. Apparently she did not get out much cause she was grossly unaware of the appropriate amount of personal space.

"Do you need me to stay Senshi Cosmos?" He asked quietly and she smiled a bit.

"I think it makes much sense your highness," she whispered and he blinked.

"For me to stay?" He questioned.

"For one man to love one woman his whole life no matter what," she breathed than bowed respectfully. He felt his throat go dry as he watched her proceed into the throne room. He meant to leave, to be out of her presence as soon as he could but stupidly he found himself following. She was magnetic. Flawless. Everything he remembered and more except she had no idea who he was.

"Senshi Cosmos. I am Minet. The last remaining of the planet Venus and one of the predecessors to the Senshi now before you," a woman draped in an orange gown announced as she walked towards the tall glowing senshi. "We are honored by your presence," she continued and Senshi Cosmos bowed.

"I am honored to be here," she breathed respectfully and Minet visibly shook at her voice. It took a moment for her to recover than she turned to her fellow council members.

"We are the Earthen Council. We are reborn princesses from the fallen worlds of the Milky Way. We have served as advisors to Senshi Moon and her Senshi for the last thousand years."

"How very blessed she is," Senshi Cosmos observed when suddenly the woman of question approached. Her pink hair was held up in two diamond buns at the top of her head and a bright pink skirt hugged lovingly at her waist. Senshi Cosmos bowed to her and Senshi Moon returned the gesture.

"I am Senshi Moon," she announced and Senshi Cosmos tilted her head to the side, inspecting the woman before her thoroughly.

"You do not look unstable," she mumbled and Senshi Moon let out a small chuckle. "But we did only just meet."

"I am afraid I am a bit unstable… grew up without a mother the past thousand years," Senshi Moon returned and Senshi Cosmos nodded slowly.

"If it makes you feel better I've met many unstable people who had two parents their whole life. I am afraid your excuse would hold no water in my eyes," she replied casually and a chuckle off to their left made them turn that way.

"She has a point," Litelle argued with a small curtsy and Senshi Cosmos grinned at the brunette beauty draped in a dark green.

"Why did you call me here?" Senshi Cosmos questioned and Senshi Moon let out a deep breath.

"How was I to know they would send the most powerful woman in the universe?" She questioned and the silver haired beauty nodded.

"I must confess that title seems unjustified… I have never actually blown anything up to justify such a moniker," she mumbled thoughtfully and Senshi Moon suddenly giggled.

"Well, perhaps you are a grand fraud. Shall I try and defeat you?" She questioned and Senshi Cosmos let out a breath.

"That would be rather messy and I am afraid I have a respect for your father not to kill you," she whispered conversationally and Minet blinked as a smirk came over her features, impressed at Cosmos' dry wit. "So, shall you stop being unstable than?" She asked and Senshi Moon smiled at her. She looked different. Her eyes were gray, her hair white… but inside… her aura was the same.

"I am afraid I will continue to be unstable for seven or so more months Senshi Cosmos," she breathed and Minet's eyes suddenly widened.

"How very knowing of you," Senshi Cosmos offered and Senshi Moon gently reached out for the older senshi's hand. Cosmos took a small step back than gently reached out her fingertips and when their fingertips grazed she felt a shock travel through her. She stepped back immediately.

"I am pregnant with the next heir to our line," Senshi Moon breathed and gasps filled the room around her. "I wanted you to know," she whispered, a few tears spilling from her eyes when suddenly arms rushed forward to embrace the Senshi. Senshi Cosmos took a few steps back in alarm. She watched quietly as each began to shower love and excitement over the small Senshi. Confusion spread across her face as she tried to understand their rituals.

"Congratulations," a voice breathed beside her and she turned to encounter deep ocean eyes. "I am going to be a grandfather," he finished and she glanced at the King than at his celebrating daughter.

"Is that what she means?" Senshi Cosmos whispered and he gently touched her fingertips, taking her hand in his own.

"You really are sheltered aren't you Senshi Cosmos?" He questioned and she felt a tremor travel through her yet she couldn't pull away. She gulped to try and moisten her drying throat as she stared into his eyes. They were deep and inviting and she felt a bit nauseated in her stomach.

"Apparently. Why would she want me here to share in this private moment?" She asked softly and Endymion lifted his shoulders in a deep shrug.

"Perhaps she did not know they would send you… or she wanted someone grand to be at her big announcement. She is unstable after all," he mused and Senshi Cosmos felt herself giggle. Her laughter was the sweetest melody and he closed his eyes reveling in it. "You sound beautiful," he breathed out and she blinked surprised. He took in a deep breath than nodded to her. "Forgive me. I must go congratulate my baby," he said softly and she nodded, his compliment still bouncing around in her stomach. She felt heat travel through her and she quickly shook it away.

"You have traveled far Senshi Cosmos. May I escort you to your quarters?" A soft female voice said beside her and the soldier turned from the celebrating group to the woman before her. "I am Lunar. I shall be your guide while you are here. You look like you have many questions," she offered sweetly and Senshi Cosmos nodded, turning away from the scene to follow the woman out of the room.

"I do. Would you mind me asking them?" Senshi Cosmos replied and Lunar bowed her head gently.

"I will do my best to answer Senshi," she breathed and Cosmos nodded, gently following her out of the room. What a strange day it had been.

* * *

The flame flickered near her and she turned another page in Earth's Historical Documents. The galaxy's moon hung high above her as the rest of the kingdom slept peacefully. She read often yet had never had the pleasure to read something so riveting. Earth had been quite detailed in their documenting and she found herself engrossed in the pages before her. She felt as if her mind was spinning… a whole galaxy was existing with all of these lives and she had just known them as a name. She had no idea of their story… their grand…beautiful story…

"You do not sleep do you?" A male voice asked softly and Senshi Cosmos' eyes widened in surprise. She turned her head and encountered tired blue eyes before her.

"King Endymion… I am afraid you have just done the impossible," she informed, her frame lounged on two chairs before him and he waited for her to continue. "You have snuck upon me and I did not know," she confessed and he let out a breath and took a seat beside her. She was occupying their Royal Library where no doubt Lunar had shown her their Historical Documents. She was out of her Senshi uniform and in a simple night shift and thin robe and he had to admit he liked her much more that way. She looked… normal to him.

"I shall not tell anyone you are losing your touch," he breathed and she smirked sliding back down in her seat, the documents resting on her knees as her legs were propped up in another chair facing her. He was greatly amused at her relaxed posture. Reminded him of when she was a teenager.

"If these documents are correct King Endymion… you are a very old man," she mused turning another page and Endymion smiled a bit to himself.

"Indeed I am," he mused quietly, his gaze turning out the windows towards the Moon. When he turned back to her he found himself being stared down by the grey eyed beauty.

"Did you love her greatly?" She asked softly, her eyes alight with intrigue and he found himself a bit intoxicated by her interest. She was like a young teenager enthralled by a grand romance novel.

"I loved her like no one will ever love another human on this planet," he breathed and she pressed her lips together as that thought settled in her brain.

"We do not have grand love stories in LaLuna," she whispered sitting back up and looking at the worn sheets once more. "I find…" she began than took a deep breath turning back to him. "I find reading this gives me a perspective of what I am doing. What I fight everyday to save…" she smiled softly and his heart beat a bit faster at it. "Love is a grand thing to save," she mumbled running her slender digits over the sheets. With a sigh she closed the book and let her feet drop to the floor. "What happened to your heart?" She asked quietly and he let out a breath as that question seemed to linger on his chest.

"Stupid crystal," he mumbled suddenly and she blinked. "She was a very powerful and loving woman… she desired peace and she worked her existence to assure it for this galaxy. Because of her sacrifice we have it today," he finished slowly and she ran her fingers over the worn book and placed it back on the table before her.

"I think I would have liked her," Senshi Cosmos mumbled and Endymion smirked a bit.

"I'm sure you would have," he grinned and she sat back down, pulling her knees up to her chest to spy him.

"You do not seem like a normal King," she observed and he shrugged.

"I've had time to get over my stuffiness. Hopefully with the birth of my granddaughter this world will let me retire," he mused.

"How do you know it will be a girl?" She questioned and he laced his fingers together, getting comfy knowing these questions weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"My wife's lineage… she is the keeper of a powerful crystal that transfers from mother to daughter," he answered and she smiled a bit at him.

"Why does this realm have so many Senshi?"

"Why have only one when you can have nine amazing women?"

"What does it feel like to be in love?"  
He paused as her question floated between them.

"I think it is different for every person. Each time I did it even though it was to the same woman it felt different each time…" He breathed and she tilted her head curiously at him. "When I was Endymion I felt like I had found my match, my other half and when she was around I felt complete… When I was Mamoru she was like coming home. When I had her I was never lonely, I had a family."

"Some days I feel as if I'm missing something… as if a part of me hasn't started. Is that odd?" She questioned quite vulnerably and he let out a breath and gently took her hand in his own. She held her breath as the spark traveled through her once more at his touch.

"Senshi Cosmos… that may be the only normal thing about you," he grinned and she let out a small laugh. Gently he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Immediately she yanked from him her frame already on the other side of the room before he realized she had pulled away. He blinked looking up to see an odd mix of emotions suddenly flicker across her face. "Are you all right?" He questioned quickly and she nodded and bowed before him.

"Forgive me," she breathed and she vanished from the room.


	6. Roses

Author's Notes:

Oh the sweet reviews I have gotten over my stories... yall all must be such excellent liars!

Thank you for loving my stories so much and letting me know!

Enjoy this! It's a cliffhanger... Sorry! Kisses!

* * *

Sunlight crept in through the open windows and she blinked her eyes open towards it. Bright red eyes stared back at her and she jumped immediately.

"Why must Earthlings do that?" Senshi Cosmos hissed and Usa grinned at her.

"Father says you are chatty. Shall we chat?" She questioned jovially and Cosmos sat up, eyeing the woman curiously. She was no longer in her Senshi form but the hair easily gave her away.

"Yes," she responded and the woman before her relaxed leaning against one of her bed's massive banisters. "Are you excited about being with child?" She questioned and Usa smiled sweetly at her.

"I could not dream of a better dream and I am married to the keeper of dreams," she smirked and Cosmos smiled slightly.

"Are you worried about becoming a mother?"  
"No. I had a grand example… I have many memories and stories that will help me," she breathed and Cosmos pulled her knees up and rested her chin upon them.

"You sounded bitter at your mother yesterday for leaving you," she offered and Usa leaned forward towards her, her eyes suddenly going a bit intense.

"Not at her… at the universe that robbed me of her. That took my best friend…" She breathed and Cosmos frowned sadly at her.

"Why have I not heard of her? Someone of her power should have registered with the order… we would have been watching her, protecting her, pur…" She trailed off and Usa grinned.

"Pursing her," she finished and Cosmos gulped a bit. "Your order did that indeed," she breathed. "If you have not heard of her she is most likely long gone by now…" She whispered, a small tear escaping from her eye and suddenly Cosmos was there wiping it away. Usa gulped at the sudden interaction and the Senshi shrunk back surprised at herself.

"This world has a strange gravitational pull that creates personality shifts doesn't it?" She suddenly questioned and Chiba Usa let out a laugh.

"No. You are just becoming more human by hanging around them," she smiled taking the Senshi's hand.

"I am a human. There are only a few of my same species in La Luna but they are not as touchy as your culture seems to be," she mused and Chiba Usa laughed once more than pulled the woman into her arms for a hug. Cosmos stilled, her body slightly tensing as the Princess held onto her. "Very touchy," she breathed.

"Indeed. What planet are you from Senshi Cosmos?" Usa inquired releasing her and Senshi Cosmos let out a soft breath.

"I am not from a planet. I was born from the Star Couldren and raised on La Luna," Senshi Cosmos informed politely and Usa nodded slightly.

"Who raised you?" She inquired and Cosmos pressed her lips together thoughtfully. This woman was rather curious wasn't she?

"I am not sure where this line of questioning is going," she pressed and Usa shrugged easily.

"Just curious about your life. You seem wild yet contained. A perfect balance," Usa mumbled studying the woman before her curiously. She was calm, at ease yet Usa could feel a fire raging in her of adventure, of humor.

"Perfection is not a goal I aspire too," Cosmos admitted with a small smirk and Usa nodded.

"Do you have a name other than Cosmos?" The Princess inquired and Cosmos stilled for a moment as that question seemed to hit her. Usa held her breath a moment as she watched a conflicted expression flicker across the young woman's face before her than quickly vanish as she let out a breath.

"No. I do not," Cosmos whispered than her bright grey eyes met Usa's red. "Should I?" She questioned quietly and Usa gently took her hand in her own and patted it reassuringly.

"We could call you Coszi," Usa joked and Cosmos face scrunched in dislike. "We could choose a name for you," Usa offered with a smile and Cosmos gently shook her head.

"I am content with who I am. I serve a grand purpose. Meeting people like you and your father remind me of the great mission I have been given, the great honor I have been chosen to protect," she soothed gently running her thumb over the princess' hand.

"I have much to learn from you Senshi Cosmos," Usa breathed quietly, a few tears pricking at her bright red eyes.

"Forgive me for changing the subject… but may I ask how the human race becomes with child?" Cosmos questioned with a delicately raised eyebrow and Usa's eyes widened and laughter bubbled from her lips.

"Oh my goodness…" She breathed shocked. "The irony," she mumbled to herself than glanced at the young woman before her who was not in the least bit embarrassed by her forthright question. "Did they not teach you about your own anatomy?" She questioned and Cosmos eyes narrowed playfully at her and Usa immediately grabbed a pillow smacking the warrior with it. "Oh you are playing me!" Usa cried in enjoyment and Cosmos giggled moving away from her attack. "Stuffy Warrior my arse!" Usa bellowed chasing after the playful warrior.

* * *

She felt her power coming down the hall and she braced herself. She let out a deep breath and her bright blue eyes lifted towards the slightly ajar door to her office.

"You can come in Senshi Cosmos." Minet called as she glanced back at the papers strewn across her mahogany desk. The door creaked open and bright grey eyes and white hair poked inside as soon the graceful warrior entered and moved to stand before her desk. Minet sighed and glanced at the famed warrior. "You have questions for me don't you?" She asked and Cosmos nodded, a smile on her pert lips and Minet motioned to a chair before her desk. "Go ahead."

"I have read your historical documents a bit past the fall of the Moon Kingdom and into your awakening," Cosmos began and Minet's eyes widened a bit in shock.

"Wow… you really don't sleep," the Venetian Princess mumbled.

"Was it difficult to be a senshi among people?" The odd question caught Minet off guard completely.

"Yes. We had something called a, secret identity," Minet suddenly giggled at the memory. "By day we were average teenagers and by night we were saving the world against the scum of the Negaverse," Minet finished and Senshi Cosmos nodded as her eyes suddenly wandered the room. They stilled on a large life size painting to the left. Minet shifted uncomfortably as it displayed a portrait of the original Nine Senshi in their ultimate forms. Thankfully their faces were a bit blurred due to the abstract nature of the painting.

"Is that your team?" She asked softly and Minet nodded with a small smile.

"We are all old women now I am afraid… after we lost our Senshi Moon we did the one thing she wished most for us," Minet paused and than smiled deeply at the Senshi before her. "Live a semi-normal life."

"What is that like?" Cosmos questioned quietly and Minet sighed.

"Boring," she snarked and Cosmos turned her amused gaze back to the woman before her.

"Do you miss her desperately?"

"Serenity?" Minet questioned and Cosmos nodded softly. "Every hour…" Minet breathed and her eyes misted a bit. "She is my cousin. We were two peas in a pod… our Princess. I'm not sure how it works in the Galactic Order but in our galaxy she was our shining star and all of our planets were devoted to her protection."

"That seems quite excessive for a level three," Cosmos questioned suddenly and Minet felt her tiers curl up in a smirk.

"We did not learn about your ranking system until we were way past the point of caring about it. In our small galaxy… a level three is still quite the shining star."

"Even now without your powers you must know you radiate a level five," Cosmos pointed out, her eyes locked on the blondes before her.

"Guess I haven't lost my touch…" Minet winked at her and Cosmos felt the corners of her lips curl upwards.

"Thank you for your time Lady Minet," Cosmos smiled as she stood and bowed deeply to the ex-senshi. "Forgive me for saying but I would have greatly enjoyed seeing you and your warriors in their hey-day."

Minet bowed her head thankfully at the compliment and she pressed her lips together tightly, not trusting them to not respond… to tell her she had been in the thick of their "hey-day" and was the best of them all. Silently she watched the famed Warrior leave and she felt her heart deflate a bit.

"Did you marry him?" The question entered the air suddenly and Minet looked up to see Cosmos stilled in the doorway, a curious excitement on her face.

"Marry him?" Minet repeated.

"The Head General of King Endymion's guards… from the Moon Kingdom," Cosmos clarified and a small blush plucked at Minet's cheeks and a broad grin crossed her features.

"Indeed I did and we are living quite happily ever after," she confirmed with a small wink to the Senshi and Cosmos eyes lit up at bit at her.

"Do you have children?" She intruded once more and Minet held her smile yet slowly shook her head.

"Our powers unlike Serenity's is not passed on through an heir. I think it would have been nice though…" Minet breathed and Cosmos looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You are not immortal aren't you?" She began and Minet raised an eyebrow at her. "Why give up now?" With a small bow the powerful woman grinned and moved to depart. "Thank you once again, it was a delight."

Minet watched silently as she exited and could only chuckle a little to herself… reborn with no memories and the woman still knew how to put her in her place and hit on the important topics. She let out a deep sigh and put a hand to her heart as she leaned back in her chair.

"Are you all right love?" A voice questioned suddenly and Minet shook her head with a deep sigh.

"Not really, but speaking to ghosts usually does that to you…" She replied easily and she felt him move behind her and push her hair aside, his lips going for her neck sweetly. She smiled, his touch soothing on her skin.

"She has a point you know… we are immortal… I mean it wouldn't hurt…" He mumbled against the skin of her neck and she let out a laugh, her bright eyes turning to the love of her life and she let out a satisfied breath.

"It certainly wouldn't," she teased as he pulled her effortlessly to her feet and into his arms.

"I am also not opposed to adoption," He mumbled against her temple and she giggled.

"What? And not have a daughter with my beautiful golden hair?" She gasped and his hand gently cupped her cheek, his eyes digging lovingly into hers.

"Darling, what daughter could compare to the most beautiful woman in the world?" He whispered and she melted into his embrace.

"Oh you charmer…" She hissed before her lips finally captured his own.

* * *

"Cosmos. How is Senshi Moon?" Judge Fernell's face filled the view screen and Cosmos bowed her head politely.

"She is with child. I am afraid that was the cause of her brief instability," she mumbled and Judge Rocan nodded.

"I have heard that can be a difficult cycle," she mumbled. "Than you shall be on your way home then?"

"There is something strange about this planet. Senshi Moon's predecessor… she was so powerful yet there is no record of her in the Galactic Database. How is that possible?" She questioned and Judge Fernell looked thoughtful.

"Are you sure?" She questioned and Cosmos nodded looking over her database once more.

"I have checked it thoroughly. This quadrant isn't even properly categorized. The powers exhibited here would make this galaxy a Level Six at minimum," she breathed and Fernell and Rocan looked taken a back.

"A level six?" Rocan repeated and Senshi Cosmos let out a breath.

"Perhaps you should come home and we can check this out more thoroughly." Fernell offered and Senshi Cosmos nodded.

"That galaxy will definitely need to be re-evaluated… if their power signature is that high we should even have a representative here from them." Rocan stated and immediately Cosmos stilled.

"Let me make sure… I may have been reading it wrong. I will have a thorough and accurate report when I return," she said suddenly and Fernell and Rocan nodded and the transmission ended. Realization dawned on Cosmos face… this galaxy was hidden on purpose… Serenity had… Suddenly Cosmos was on her feet, her staff in her hands as she spied the intruder upon her.

"She had gone to great pains to represent us as a Level Three." A voice said into the room and Cosmos stilled taking in Lunar's frame.

"So that none of you would be taken to Galactic Headquarters," she whispered and Lunar nodded guiltily.

"She was very big on family. Did everything in her power to always keep us together," she mumbled and Cosmos relaxed before her. "This grand Galactic Council… what do you do all day?" She questioned and Cosmos let out a breath as that thought settled on her. "Do you have a family? Friends?" She pressed and Cosmos gulped slightly turning away from her.

"I am blessed with my duty. It is my honor to bring peace to the galaxies."  
"Indeed it is and we are honored for your sacrifice," Lunar breathed with a respectful bow and Senshi Cosmos balked a bit.

"Sacrifice?" She questioned and Lunar let out a breath. "Is there something more vital than duty?" Cosmos demanded and Lunar bowed her head gently with a sigh.

"If you would have asked me that when I was your age I would have said nothing is more vital than duty…" Lunar replied confidently and Cosmos gulped, taken a back by her answer. She was not use to people ever questioning her.

"I imagine love and family is better than duty?" Cosmos offered and Lunar could sense her displeasure at that thought and waited patiently for her to elaborate. "While I recognize these things as precious and worthy of protection, are they not a distraction away from duty?"

"They can be," Lunar agreed and Cosmos let out a breath.

"Forgive me but it seems on this planet that you do not separate your warriors from this exception. Warriors are meant to serve and protect and only that," Cosmos stated strongly, secure in her words and Lunar tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Is family or love outlawed for a warrior?" Lunar inquired and Cosmos balked offended a bit.

"Certainly not," she snapped than stilled as that thought took over her. "Just never discussed… there is no law," Cosmos offered and Lunar nodded patiently. "LaLuna has no civilians, only soldiers. We are there to insure that our people have those joys of family and love…"

"I believe Serenity thought very much like you did when she was younger. Duty and people first," Lunar began and Cosmos stiffened.

"She then threw those away for love?" Cosmos accused and Lunar shook her head with a small smile.

"Never. It was a hard balance… duty and family. It took sacrifice, but sacrifice is not a bad thing," Lunar explained and Cosmos relaxed her posture a bit. "I feel having love and family made our duty stronger, gave us something to fight for," she finished and Cosmos gaze fell away from her to the beautiful kingdom out of the large windows before her. She had expressed that same thing to the King last night. While duty is a powerful motivator, knowing exactly what was at stake was an even more urgent motivation.

"Yes, I have observed that from your historical documents. Thank you Lunar for your insight," Cosmos breathed with a respectful bow and Lunar returned the gesture. "Can you take me to your King so I may bid my farewells?" She questioned and the Advisor nodded, gently leading her from the room.

* * *

She approached his throne slowly, watching an Earthen inhabitant finish their conversation than head out the door on the left. He turned to her slowly as Lunar quickly took her leave, leaving them alone in the vast room.

"Did you get some sleep?" He questioned and Cosmos nodded with a bow of her head.

"I… I have more questions," she breathed, suddenly nervous and he nodded settling back into his chair.

"Let's hope I have the answers," he said motioning her to continue with her barrage of questions.

"Your galaxy is classified as Level Three when there seems to be no possible way… Your Earthen Council without their powers radiate a level five, from which I can only assume with their powers they were level sevens. For some reason I cannot even gage the level of your current warriors… as if they have been shielded from me," she paused at this juncture, her gaze falling to the floor and Endymion watched her patiently. "And you sire radiate a level six," she confirmed her eyes rising to meet his and his expression never changed.

"That does my old ego good to hear," he mumbled casually and Senshi Cosmos used her self-control to prevent her from snorting with annoyance.

"It is impossible this realm be considered a level three… It must have been tampered with, were you aware of this deception?" She questioned and Endymion pressed his lips together thoughtfully.

"Did you know that great Power attracts power? From the moment we were reborn we seemed to have a beacon on our back crying for every scum of the universe to attack us," he began as he leaned forward. "And they did… we won, we lost, we died, we were reborn… In full disclosure I must confess we were at our peak a Level Nine," he breathed standing and Cosmos let out a gasp and moved towards him.

"But that is impossible. Only I am a…" she trailed off and he gently held out a hand to her. Quickly she put hers in his and he pulled her close.

"Without my wife we are a Level Seven at best… yet her sacrifice insured to the rest of the galaxy we would be a Level Three. She wanted us to rest… to have peace… to have a daughter that wasn't killed every other year just because she had the power," he said gently rubbing his thumbs across her hands as he stared at them. "I could never ask you to lie about what you have seen here but now you know why I did not want you to stay," he breathed and she shook her head taking a step closer to him. His heart seemed to skip a beat but he wouldn't move an inch for anything in the galaxy. Just the feel of her warmth inches away from him hit him deeply in his heart, his soul.

"I had no right to come," she confessed and he smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat," he responded with a smile.

"King Endymion… I must ask…" She started hesitantly and he held his breath. "Why do I feel electric shocks each time you touch me… is it a power… something on this world," she began and gently he released her hand and he let out a chuckle.

"Perhaps you and I just have chemistry," he teased and she looked at him confused.  
"I beg your pardon?" She questioned and he shook his head and gently took her face into his hands. She stilled as he sweetly pressed his lips against her forehead and a warmth shot through her entire system.

"You should go home Senshi. I am greatly honored by your visit to our world."

"Forgive me for trespassing?" She whispered quietly and he stilled, her face still in his hands as he looked upon her.

"I have a feeling I would forgive you a lot of things," he mumbled and he regrettably pulled his hands away from her.

"Thank you King Endymion. I will honor your wife and I am honored to have met you and your family," she breathed bowing before him and he nodded with a small smile. With that she turned on her heel and he watched her march quietly out of the room and out of his life for the second time.

* * *

"A parting gift," Senshi Moon smiled handing her a bouquet of flowers. Senshi Cosmos bowed respectfully handling the bouquet as she headed to her transport. "Thank you for coming… I really needed you here for that moment," she whispered and Senshi Cosoms blinked looking at her. She sucked in a deep breath and turned to the strong Senshi.

"If you ever need me… you can always call me," she breathed and Senshi Moon pulled her tightly into her embrace. Slowly she wrapped her arms around the young woman and closed her eyes as a feeling washed over her of completeness. This must be what it is like to have a family. Regrettably she pulled away and took a step back towards her transport. "Thank you for the…" she began looking at the bouquet in her arms when suddenly she froze. "What are these?" She questioned pulling back to touch one of the silken petals.

"Roses. My Fathers favorite flower… I think they only grow on Earth," Senshi Moon smiled fondly and Cosmos felt her stomach drop. "You look sick. Are you all right? Are you allergic?" She questioned suddenly alarmed. She moved to take the flowers from the Senshi but she turned, guarding them closely to herself. Lunar and Moon looked at her with surprise but Cosmos moved past them back into the palace.

"Senshi Cosmos." Lunar mumbled curiously. "Is everything all right?"

"Roses," she breathed and the advisor looked at her taken aback. "Their family portrait. The King's… does he have one?" She questioned quickly and Lunar's jaw dropped open a bit in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Senshi Moon questioned and Cosmos gulped turning to her.

"Our hair," she breathed and Senshi Moon felt color drain from her face. "Where is your family portrait?" She demanded and Senshi Moon let out a breath.

"We do not have one with my mother. It is too painful to see her," she tried and Cosmos shook her head, not believing her for an instant.

"You lie. Unstable," she hissed and than took off down the hall.  
"Cosmos wait!" Senshi Moon cried rushing after her, panic entering her system.


	7. One Moment

Author's Notes:

Whoo... this is super emotional. I'm all tense just tweaking it...

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

She rounded a corner, her gray eyes taking in tapestries and portraits along the wall. There was none yet of Endymion or his bride.

Roses… Level Three…

She shook her head as the impossible idea floated in her head. She just needed to see the damn portrait than she could be back on her way. She rounded another corner and stopped seeing four women gathered together talking.

"Senshi Cosmos?" Amille questioned alarmed. "I thought you were heading back…" She tried and the warrior approached them calmly.

"Forgive me. I am looking for a portrait of Queen Serenity," she asked sweetly and the four women looked at her taken aback.

"Why Senshi?" Minet asked with wonder and Cosmos let out a breath. She definitely wasn't about to say out loud her suspicions… she didn't want to admit out loud she was losing her mind.

"You do not have any do you?" She questioned and Reilie let out a breath.

"None that are out Senshi. She is painful to see," she confessed sadly and Cosmos nodded.

"Senshi Cosmos… you are doing a grand job. Do not bother with this small planet." Minet soothed, gently pushing a strand of the warriors hair behind her ear. Cosmos visibly relaxed for a second at the warrior's touch and Minet's heart melted a bit at that.

"There is one in King Endymion's private study," a voice suddenly announced and three sets of eyes turned accusingly to their brunette member. "What?" She hissed at them and Cosmos was off.

"Minet!" Senshi Moon's voice carried with panic down the hall and she skidded to a stop before them.

"She figured it out," Reilie said darkly towards her and Senshi Moon looked at them with great guilt. "She is on her way to see her own damn portrait!" Reilie hissed and Litelle suddenly let out a yelp as Amille smacked her arm hard.

"It was already too late," Litelle offered in her defense and Senshi Moon sucked in a deep breath, her entire body shaking.

"We can reset her," she began and Minet's eyes widened in anger.

"She isn't a toy Usa, she is a person!" She roared and Senshi Moon shook her head.

"If I… I… I can reset her," she struggled out and Amille stepped towards her angrily.

"You cannot kill the most powerful woman in the universe to reset her," she growled and a tear slipped from Senshi Moon's eyes.

"I can," she whispered and Amille grabbed onto her roughly, Senshi Moon letting out a gruttle cry of alarm as Amille reached for her throat.

"Say you kill her, than you will be sentenced to death by the Galactic Council!" Amille roared at her.

"Amille!" A voice yelled and the woman released her immediately, Moon falling to the floor. "What is going on here?" Moon let out a breath as her husband's voice washed over them. Gently Elios pulled his beloved from the floor. "I sense so much distress and anger…" He began looking at the women before him for answers.

"Your wife has awakened a sleeping warrior and is now making plans to kill her," Reilie informed, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Senshi Moon winced as she felt her husband's fingers tighten around her arm.

"My love… I know you would not do that as it would kill our unborn daughter and rob me of you," his voice was low and angry and Senshi Moon gulped painfully as more tears trickled down her face.

"I knew the consequences, I cannot let her suffer…" Senshi Moon breathed and Amille pushed past them down the hall. "Amille!" Senshi Moon yelled and the Mercurian Princess turned and slapped the future Queen hard.

"Ami!" Minet screamed, Reilie and Elios moving forward quickly to grab onto Senshi Moon. Amille's frame shook with anger, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared at them.

"Forgive me, I have a warrior to murder," Amille struggled out than turned heading down the hall once more.

"What the hell… you can't do it without me!" Litelle offered rushing after her and Minet looked at them all stunned.

"We should stop them," Reilie hissed urgently and Minet held onto Senshi Moon who began to sob uncontrollably.

"Should we?" Minet questioned and Reilie's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

The doors burst open with force. Her eyes moved to search the room than her frame went into fighting stance as the sound of a sword being drawn filled her ears.

"Stand down Senshi Cosmos," Kunzite's strong voice filled the room calmly and the warrior stared at the General before her.

"Senshi Cosmos," Endymion's voice brought her attention to him and she let out a breath as he set his glass down. He looked tired, worn. The first few buttons of his shirt was undone and she obviously was disturbing his down time. She bowed her head in apology at that. "I thought you were on your way out," he offered quietly and Kunzite sheathed his sword once more, standing guard vigilantly in the room.

"Forgive me your majesty," Cosmos began and bowed, the bouquet of roses hanging from her left hand. "I am on search for a portrait of your wife," she stated calmly and Endymion glanced at Kunzite and the General quietly made his way out, closing the doors behind him.

"I am not sure what my wife's portrait has to do with your mission here," Endymion said slowly, his fingers tracing the lip of his glass, the liquid still burning down his throat from the last sip he had taken.

"You make me uncomfortable," she admitted suddenly and his eyebrows rose with surprise. "Is that a normal reaction people have to you?" Cosmos faltered, confusion flittering across her features and he let out a breath knowing she was going to lose it at any moment.

"I'm sure I have done it to a few people over the years," he mumbled and she stepped forward.

"I want to let you touch me… and no one is allowed to touch me," she confessed and Endymion narrowed his eyes at her.

"No one is allowed to touch you?" He questioned and she nodded.

"No one speaks to me unless they are asking if I need food or sending me on a mission," she began to rattle off and his eyes widened. "And this is the first mission I have been on in three centuries," her voice choked and she stepped back from him.

"You are not a weapon Cosmos," Endymion huffed and she shook her head.

"I am the duty. I am proud of my duty," she breathed strongly and he felt his heart go out to her. "What I do is of vast importance," she began to rattle off and he watched patiently as she began to pace, the flowers in her hand swinging back and forth carelessly. "I protect the universe!"

"And we are forever grateful," he answered bowing his head in respect. His eyes lifted when she slammed the bouquet on his desk before him.

"I've seen these… in my dreams," she mumbled and he froze. "I am the universe' only known level Nine… It has always only been me. They would never erase the record of another so powerful," she hiccupped, emotions starting to well within her. "Please… may I see her?" Cosmos breathed and he glanced into her eyes that were slowly starting to glaze over with tears.

"No," he whispered and she slammed her hand on the desk, her eyes closing tightly and a tear trickled down her cheek. Her eyes opened to plead with him once more when she noticed a tapestry hanging behind him that covered the entire wall. She moved quickly and with grace to a cord in the far right corner. He was immediately near her grabbing onto her, pulling her away from it. "Cosmos," he began and she yanked tugging on the cord and the curtain yanked away from the wall slowly from the left to right revealing three fifteen foot portraits.

Everything went still.

"King…" her voice caught in her throat and she stumbled forward, her gray eyes taking in the woman before them. The silence between them seemed to stretch on for eons… he watched painfully as her grey eyes tried to memorize every facet, every detail of the three portraits before her. Endymion sucked in a painful breath, pulling away from her as he moved towards the first painting.

"This is our wedding portrait… the first time she became my beloved Queen of Earth," his voice was broken, old, and yearned for the woman in the picture before them. She had blonde hair, a gold and white gown hugging to the young woman's frame as the Prince's arms enveloped her, a gold crown resting on her head as her blue eyes shimmered like sapphires. "My Seren," he whispered reverently.

His fingers suddenly scrolled the gilded frame of the next portrait.

"When we met again… she was young and crazy," he chuckled lightly to himself as if remembering a funny memory. He was dressed casually in a green blazer and jeans, the young girl in his arms was laughing as she clung to him lovingly. Her hair was identical to the first portrait yet she was in a schoolgirls uniform of white blouse and blue skirt. "Usako was so unlike Seren it was astounding yet somehow not a surprise. She needed to be that way… to be free… to be young without the burden of the galaxy upon her," he whispered and Cosmos tried to gulp as if it would ease her dry throat.

"And than when we had Usa… we were so excited to become parents," he confessed looking at the last portrait that contained the couple holding a newborn baby girl with pink fuzzy hair.

"My…" Cosmos began, her eyes dissecting the three large portraits as her hand subconsciously touched her hair. "But…" she breathed than she touched her chest where her crystal lay in a jewel crusted broach. "I have no family… I was born in LaLuna, raised by mute maids… I remember my life, I know who I am." Her knees buckled a bit but she regained as her whole existence seemed to flash before her eyes. This was insane. She was not this woman… she must be having illusions of grandeur…

But his touch…

"Cosmos…" his voice brought her back to reality and she gazed at him. He was standing before her and she let out a breath as his thumb touched her cheek, wiping away the tears that were flowing without her knowledge. Gently her fingers reached out and touched his shirt, her frame still and he sucked in a shallow breath.

"Roses," she wept and he sucked in a shattering breath looking at the broken woman before him. Quickly he pulled her into his arms, his only instinct to protect her and take her pain away. Her arms wrapped around him tightly as a feeling of comfort and warmth washed over her. His arms tightened around her and he felt his legs start to go weak at just the pleasure of being able to hold her. His hands gently pulled her back, their eyes meeting and he gulped.

"You have to go," he breathed urgently yet his fingers clutched to her desperately, his eyes weak as they greedily took her in. She let his fingers scroll over her arms and neck and grasp to her with possessiveness and she felt her stomach warm and legs go weak. She was having a hard time catching her breath as she leaned into him, an ache filling her for something she didn't understand.

"Will you forgive me?" She asked desperately and he looked at her confused.

"Forgive you what?" He struggled out, her frame resting in his arms when suddenly she pushed forward and her lips interacted with his. For a moment he stood frozen yet soon he responded like a man who had been trapped in the dessert for years who had suddenly found a spring.

It was fast and needy, his lips meshing over hers as she clung to him in order to keep herself from hitting the ground completely. Her insides seemed to explode and her mind went completely befuddled as images and voices filled it.

As soon as it began it was over, he pulled away with a plop and took a few steps away from her. He was trying hard to regain his breath as she fell to her knees trying to regain hers. She wanted to explode in every direction. It was raw and desperate and… she didn't want it to go away. He turned to her hoping to see some recognition on her face but only saw her start to cry.

"You would not…" her voice choked on a small sob. "You would not kiss me if I were not her… You have only ever loved her," her voice was broken and raw and he was stunned at her revelation. Had he been so transparent? How could he let himself go? Was he so weak that he couldn't not touch her? The resounding yes in his mind was drowned out by her quiet sobbing and he looked down upon her with guilt. He had caused her to snap by his touches that he could not bring himself to not give.

"Don't… Sere… Cosmos," he corrected, quickly cursing himself for his lapse and she shook her head sadly.

"Tell me I did not give this up easily… tell me I did not let them erase my memory without having agonized over it," she wept, the words escaping from her throat painfully and he immediately knelt before her, yanking her into his arms.

"For years my love… We had no choice," he cried into her hair and she clutched onto him. "You did it to save her… save her from being like us. Save our friends from the same fate over and over…" He wept holding onto her tightly. She clutched to him tightly as if he was the only thing keeping her from floating into the universe. Her head shook helplessly as her fingers wiped at the tears that slipped from his eyes.

"Why are you still here? Why did you not move on?" She desperately asked, her frame pulling away to stare at him and he stilled, gently stroking her face.

"I could not leave knowing you were somewhere alone without me," he confessed sadly and despair etched across her features. She felt as if she would throw up but instead she kept her gaze on him… on the pain on his features at having her once more yet knowing he couldn't keep her. "Raised by mutes… no one touched you or talked to you?" His voice broke as he gently stroked her head and pulled her closer as if it would erase the childhood he thought was horrifying yet to her was all she knew.

She couldn't even think of the words to try and comfort him… but that she wanted to comfort him. That her body moved towards him on it's own without her prompting. His skin was smooth and she could feel his heart beating fast against her breast. She dove, her lips interacting with his once more, wishing with each mesh that the memories of her past life with him would come to her. They seemed to war with one another and his hands messily grabbed at her uniform as hers yanked off his coat. She pulled away painfully from him and sucked in a deep breath, their arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"What are we to do? I wish to never leave this," she wept quietly and he held her tightly.

"Oh Seren how I would give the skies to have you with me forever," he breathed into her shoulder and she crumpled into his arms.

"Forgive me for making you go through this again…" She whispered, pressing her face lovingly against his.

"A moment is worth centuries of agony," he breathed, kissing her cheek lovingly.

She stilled as his words registered on her. The grand love story… his love story… it was her. She was his love. His every dream come true… the one he waited thousands of years for. She glanced up at him and their eyes met and he saw something twinkle within them. Love. Affection. She couldn't possibly remember…

She leaned forward, her arms wrapping around his head as her lips meshed with his slowly and lovingly, her body moving to press against his. He responded more eagerly than he'd like as memories flashed through him. How easily this came back to him and his hands moved touching her where he knew she liked and when small moans filled his ears he wanted to cry. Instead he pulled back, her bright eyes opening to stare into his with question. He kissed her lips sweetly once more to confirm she had done nothing wrong… in fact everything she was doing was driving him insane. For a woman who had not let others touch her ever she quickly picked up on how a touch could mean the deepest of affections.

"I would be happy just to hold you… to hear your voice," he whispered brokenly and she sucked in a steadying breath.

"I… I feel in order to keep myself at my best I should not deny any form of enlightenment that will help me understand the people I desire to serve," her voice was breathless and hot against his skin and as her words registered he almost laughed aloud. So mischievous…

"Who am I to hinder you in your education?" his voice was gravely and her fingers traveled into his hair as his hands held her against him. Her lips curled upwards in a deep smile and his eyes softened lovingly at her.

"We're you always my first?" She asked with a sweet innocence and Endymion smirked as he gently ran his thumb over her broach than diagonal and she blinked as her uniform faded away completely. How did he know how…

"Two out of three…" Endymion smirked. "But always your last," he groaned as his lips covered hers and she clutched to him.

If a moment could hold him over for centuries… than she would give him a damn good moment.

* * *

Kunzite stood still outside the door, his gaze fixed across the room and Amille let out a breath before him.

"I don't think he is going to move," Litelle offered and Amille glanced at her companion and let out a breath.

"That's why I did not ask," she mumbled turning to lean against he opposite wall to wait. They waited quietly when four sets of feet suddenly filled the hallway.

"Amille," Minet began than stilled seeing her beloved guarding the door. "Are they both in there?" she questioned and Kunzite raised an eyebrow at her and than glanced back across the room, guarding diligently the door behind him.

"You must not be here to stop us since you gave us ample time to kill her," Litelle growled at her leader and Minet huffed glancing at the Mercurian warrior.

"So… Cosmos and my dad…" Usa offered into the air but no one answered her. "Right," she let out a breath and felt her husband gently put his hands on her shoulder to calm her. "Well, maybe this will solve it! She remembered the roses… maybe she…" Usa began and Minet let out a breath, her eyes looking at her beloved and he returned her sad gaze. It was a great heartache to watch your charge lose their heart…

"Usa… When your mother went willingly to the Galactic Order I had gone with her. I watched as they… as they erased her memory… let her old self die so she could be reborn as Senshi Cosmos," Minet began and color slowly drained from Usa's face. "That is why she looks a bit younger than us… that isn't even technically your mother's body," she breathed. "Just her raw power… reborn," she mumbled, confusion playing on her face at the events that had happened moments before.

"That being said… you have made her go insane. Apparently she put two and two together that Serenity sacrificed herself to make us a Level Three planet," Amille filled in and Senshi Moon gulped.

"What scenario did you plan for that would have actually ended well?" Reilie questioned and Usa let out a breath.

"The kind where my father got this moment…" Usa whispered gently and Elios pulled his bride into his arms.

* * *

It had been an explosion. An explosion of emotions she didn't even know she possessed. In fact she didn't feel like she had been living until that moment. Now it was as if she discovered colors… or music… or… love.  
Her gray eyes took in his chiseled form as he slept beside her. She had been with him for hours and after many lessons in her education she knew he needed this rest. His fingers curled around her and she breathed in his presence. He was strong… powerful… loving… gentle. He felt like home. Her face pressed against his chest as she held him tightly, never wanting this moment to end. Her body still tingled in the places he had touched her, her insides felt as if they were glowing from the responses he had coaxed so willingly from her. It had been electric and exciting and perfect… Slowly a tear trickled out as she realized the gravity of her situation.

Being on his planet she made this system a Level Nine… she put it in danger. His family… his friends… her family. Her eyes closed tightly as more tears escaped. A family she did not remember. A daughter who wanted to tell her in person she was with child when she knew she would not remember her… Her heart panged painfully at what Senshi Moon must have gone through just to have her here. How much they must have loved her… how much she must have loved them.

Slowly, with regret she pulled away from him… He had done the impossible by finding her heart and she had given it so willingly once he pointed it out. How could she not? Even without knowledge of him she loved him… wanted him… needed him. Her lips pressed lovingly to his forehead and in a moment she was gone.

* * *

The hallways were deserted as darkness took over the planet. The door creaked upon her opening and she quickly shut it behind her. A form stilled on the ground and she froze when suddenly she took in Senshi Moon's frame.

"Mom?" She questioned groggily than she sprang to her feet. "Cosmos…" She whispered, sleep leaving her as she sprang awake. "I am so sorry… I…" She began when suddenly the warrior yanked her into her arms.

"If you want to go unstable because your mother left you can… I'll forgive you but I won't be happy about it since I did all of this for your protection," she breathed and Senshi Moon let out a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms tightly around the powerful senshi.

"I won't," she breathed and clung to the woman. "I miss you… I miss you so much," she wept and Cosmos buried her face in her hair.

"I do not think anyone could be more proud of you than I am. I am so excited for you," she breathed into her hair and Senshi Moon clung to her desperately.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she wept and Senshi Cosmos nodded miserably, pulling back to see the tears falling down the sweet woman's face. Moon frowned sadly at her as she pushed the tears off Cosmos cheeks. "I am so honored to be your daughter. So honored by your sacrifice," she breathed and Cosmos let out a small sob. "There is a reason you are the greatest in the universe. Because of your heart…" She breathed gently putting a hand over her mother's chest and Cosmos closed her eyes painfully as more tears escaped. "I knew you could not have forgotten us," she wept suddenly and Cosmos pulled her once more into her arms. She felt so perfect there… as if a piece of her was returned to her.

"I love you Usa," she whispered quietly and Usa hugged to her tightly, never wanting to let go.

* * *

She pushed each heeled boot forward with difficulty. Her legs felt heavy but her heart was sure as she headed quietly into the Earth's transporter room for her journey home. Home… She glanced at the crystal walls and her gaze fell once more to her feet. She had a home once upon a time… and she was loved.

She sucked in a stabilizing breath and then paused in the entrance before her ship.

"Do you plan to murder me with a small knife?" She inquired quietly and bright blue eyes glanced at her from her left in the darkened room.

"I prefer the term dagger," Amille whispered back and Cosmos let out a defeated sigh.

"At least she has a sword," Cosmos mumbled motioning to her right where Minet stood, her sword in her hand at her side.

"Maybe a grenade?" Minet offered as if it would be a more dramatic demise for the most powerful senshi in the galaxy.

"I do not remember," Cosmos confessed quietly. "I have nothing to remember," she breathed and Amille and Minet stepped towards her, their images escaping from the shadows.

"I know," Minet whispered painfully and Cosmos placed a hand on her heart, it still felt warm from where Senshi Moon had touched her.

"You do not have a law against fraternizing with your King do you?" Cosmos questioned and Minet couldn't stop the small smile that puckered at her lips. She heard Amille let out one sad laugh.

"No, we do not," Amille confirmed and Cosmos nodded as a breath escaped her lips.

"Good, because I am guilty of that," Cosmos confessed than shook her head sadly.

"It must be part of your personality to desire things you are suppose to be forbidden from…" Minet offered with a sad smile and Cosmos tilted her head curiously as that thought.

"I do not want you to suffer," Amille suddenly spat, emotion churning on her face and Cosmos glanced at the woman before her and could almost feel the affection coming off of her.

"A moment is worth centuries of agony," Cosmos repeated with a small smile and Minet let out a painful breath. "I am more than a weapon," Cosmos whispered suddenly and Amille glanced at her curiously. "I was loved. Thank you for loving me."

Cosmos smiled at the two women, her grey eyes filled with gratitude and Minet felt her vision blur. When she tried to focus she noticed that Amille had thrown herself into Cosmos embrace.

"Oh for the love of… Amille," Minet snapped at her as she wiped at her tears. Suddenly the emotion was too much for her and she felt as if she couldn't breath. It was sitting on her chest and she spoke without any thought. "It was my greatest joy in life to have loved you," Minet said brokenly as more tears leaked from her traitorious eyes. "You are so missed," Minet choked and turned away trying to hide her emotional outburst from her.

Her warmth touched her back and her eyes closed painfully as Cosmos gently intertwined her fingers with one of her hands, her head leaning near hers from behind.

"I will always protect you…" Cosmos breathed and Minet nodded painfully.

"I can still kill you if that would be easier on you," Amille suddenly offered, knowing if she didn't turn the conversation her beloved leader would morph into an emotional puddle on the floor. Cosmos let out a giggle, her fingers leaving Minet's as Minet chuckled as well.

"And rob me of my new favorite memories? That would be a very mean thing to do indeed," Cosmos responded gently, her form already within her ship to part from them. "Protect my family?" Cosmos questioned meekly and Minet smiled at her, Amille wrapping an arm around her leader's waist holding onto her. She knew at any moment they both could fall over.

"Our life's one mission," Minet breathed crossing her arm across her chest in salute and Cosmos nodded thankfully. And then she was gone.


End file.
